Confessions In The Dark
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Salem misses Sabrina when she leaves for college. An especially lonely night brings him to her dorm room.


Title: "Confessions In The Dark"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Thanks To: My beloved Jack for the title and Rauhnee for helping to inspire with her FFW Challenges 01  
Rating: G  
Summary: Salem misses Sabrina when she leaves for college. An especially lonely night brings him to her dorm room.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Salem Saberhagen, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, and Sabrina the Teenage Witch are © & TM their respecitve owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He crept through the crack in her window, wondering if she'd truthfully left it open for him as it was a rather chilly night, raced across the floor, and pounced onto the bed. He almost missed his target, however, and had to scramble to grasp the blankets. Finally achieving a firm grip, he pulled himself up until he sat on top of her chest and looked down into her face.

She was dreaming, and though the blonde child's face looked entirely peaceful, he knew better. He could feel the slight squirms of her body underneath his and knew that she was having troubled dreams again, as she did so often. That Harvey was a fool for ever letting her go, and the kid was darned lucky that he no longer possessed his powers. If he had, becoming a frog would have been the least of the boy's problems.

He gazed down at the girl who had bewitched him from deeply solemn, green eyes. Even though her chest rose and fell softly, he still felt as though he were on a boat at sea. He swayed back and forth before flattening himself against her. Still his eyes did not move from her face, a face he had missed dearly over the last several days that felt like a lifetime without her bubbly laughter and bright smile. He sighed. He'd even come to miss her silly pranks, something he'd sworn would never happen. After all, who wanted to be turned into a phonograph or any of the other countless things she'd transformed him into before, both when having fun at his expense and when truly pissed?

He sighed as he watched her sleep, and a small hiccup escaped him. He missed her, all right, even when he'd sworn before she had come into his life that she had better stay away for Gods knew he had more than enough trouble out of the two Spellman Witches who already plagued him. But she was different. She was young and spirited, sometimes even kind, and she reminded him of himself when he had been a young Witch in so many ways.

His next sigh turned out not to only have a hiccup attached but a full-blown belch as well. Sabrina's nose twitched, and he froze, watching from big, green eyes. If she found him here, she would be furious, but she didn't wake and he tried again to settle down even as the truth struck him. There had never been a woman before her who had managed to wriggle their way into his heart. Her aunt, Hilda, had come close at one time, but Salem had never truly, completely trusted her, something that he had later been proved right about as he always was. But Sabrina had slithered into his heart and wrapped herself tightly around it, despite his strongest protests and best defenses.

She was different from all the others not because of her warmth and not-so occasional kindness, but because she was his. She was his Witchling, the closest thing he'd ever have to a kitten -- he corrected himself with a hiccup -- a child. And he loved her. He could never tell her that where she could hear him, but that was what had led him to getting high on catnip and brandy and what had eventually brought him here.

In the silence of the night, he swayed. In the complete darkness, he could still see her face perfectly well, sleeping soundly now that he was here and so peacefully that she looked like the Angels he had ceased to believe in, in the way they were promoted to be, centuries ago. In the quiet of the night that was punctuated only with his occasional hiccup and burp and Roxie's occasional snore, Salem dared to speak truth that he would never allow any ears to consciously hear. "I -- hic -- l-love -- hic -- y-you, S-Sa -- hic -- Sabrina . . . " Feeling like a great weight had been lifted off of his chest, Salem kneaded himself into a contented slumber.

**The End**


End file.
